


Moments

by penguingal



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NOW YOU SEE ME 2**</p><p>Daniel and Dylan have wanted each other for longer than either of them realized, but it only took a moment for Dylan to see it all over Daniel's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

“So, are we ever going to talk about it?” 

Daniel’s head snaps up from the book he’s reading, painfully aware that this library full of ancient magical knowledge has only one exit and that Dylan Rhodes--no, Shrike--is now standing between him and it. He carefully makes his face go blank.

“Talk about what, exactly?” 

“That moment between us. After you pulled me out of the water,” Dylan says, advancing a couple of steps. 

Daniel keeps his face neutral, internally praying to God or maybe the Eye that it was working. “Moment? What moment? There wasn’t a moment. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dylan moves forward a few more steps. “You do know what I’m talking about. Which is why your heart is beating that fast. That moment. Where you looked at me and everything you wanted to say showed on your face, everything you wanted to do.” He smirks at him. “I know you know what I’m talking about. Don’t make me go get Merritt.” 

“Oh, oh _that_. That wasn’t a moment. That was--I don’t know--that was temporary insanity. Brought on by intense relief that you were alive and I hadn’t somehow led directly to your death.” 

“Daniel--you jumped into a river for me, not even knowing if I’d managed to put it together and find a way out of my father’s safe.” A couple more steps. “You risked your life for me.”

“You took a beating for me,” Daniel counters. He swallows hard, realizing Dylan was actually a lot closer now. “It--uh--it only seemed fair. Plus. Well, plus, I believed in you.” 

Dylan smiles gently at that. It’s encouraging that Daniel hasn’t taken any steps back as he’s advanced on him. He’s close enough now to see the stubble gracing Daniel’s pointed, angular face and chin, and he wonders how long exactly Daniel’s been in here. If he’s remembered to stop for food and sleep. 

“It was a moment long overdue,” Dylan says softly. He reaches out and plucks the volume from Daniel’s numb fingers. “I liked you the first moment I saw you, performing card tricks on the street. Then I had you in my interrogation room and you invited me to get all over you. I almost burst out laughing. You have no idea how much I wanted--want--to do just that.”

“Oh. Oh. I-I-I… um, that’s. Well. That’s out there. Now.” Daniel’s long fingers dance briefly in the air as he seems to suddenly realize they’re currently empty, and then his arms relax to hang uselessly at his side. 

Dylan reaches for him, sliding a hand along Daniel’s jaw. There’s tension, but no resistance as he pulls Daniel toward him, pressing their lips together in a firm, chaste kiss. Dylan holds him in the kiss for a few long moments and then releases him. “How was that?” he asks softly.

He is completely, incredibly unprepared to find himself with an eager armful of Daniel, kissing him desperately and pushing him up against the nearest stack of books. It’s as if something had snapped in Daniel, that small kiss the quick-release on everything that was pent up inside him. Dylan laughs, joy and surprise mingled together and tries to keep up, returning kiss for kiss and caress for caress as Daniel’s clever fingers trip across his body. 

“Want--I’ve wanted this ever since I put you in handcuffs,” Daniel confesses. “There was no time to think about you, then. Too much at stake. And then a year--a year--of you telling us to wait. Telling me to wait and be patient. All of the time, this itch for you under my skin.” Daniel pulls back, coming to his senses a little. “I screwed up. I’m sorry. If I’d listened to you--”

“The Eye would have found another way,” Dylan says, cupping his face again. “It wasn’t your fault. Even if you do have control issues.” He pulls him in and playfully nips on his bottom lip. “Now, when was the last time you fooled around in a library of ancient magical knowledge?” 

“I think I’m about to cross that particular item off my bucket list, actually,” Daniel says, diving into kissing him all over again. 

Dylan wraps his arms tightly around him, tugging at Daniel’s shirt to pull it out of the waistband of his pants and get to skin. He desperately wishes they were somewhere with a soft surface right now, but there was all this heat and contact, too much for him to stop and make practical decisions. He maneuvers Daniel over to a row of tables meant for studying, opening his fly and pulling his cock out before pushing him to sit on top of the table. He’d much rather get Daniel naked and sprawling across his mattress, but this would do for the moment. 

“Dyl--oh!” Daniel’s protest was cut off by the sensation of Dylan’s lips wrapping around his cock. He was never going to be able read in here again without getting hard. Sucking cock was apparently also one of Dylan’s hidden talents because it felt more amazing than he had words to describe. “Fuck--Dylan. I--I’m--” All he gets in reply is a warm squeeze around his calf and a redoubling of the efforts being made to suck his soul through his cock. 

Daniel keens as sensations overwhelm him, scrabbling against the table’s smooth surface for something to hold onto as his back arches and he comes. He’s just starting to catch his breath when Dylan stands between his legs and kisses him gently. There’s an unfamiliar taste on his tongue and Daniel has the abrupt realization that he’s tasting himself. He reaches for Dylan, drawing him closer and letting one kiss drift into the next. His hands find Dylan’s waist and he pulls back, frowning. Dylan’s belt and fly are undone, though his cock is neatly tucked away again.

“You…?” 

“You think I could have resisted?” Dylan says, maybe a little sheepishly. 

Daniel smirks and kisses him again. He waggles his eyebrows. “Bed, next time, though. Yes?”

“Bed now?” Dylan says. 

“Oh, very much yes. Bed now.” Daniel slides off the table and makes himself presentable again, as much as he can with sticky and rumpled clothes. Dylan does the same and then wraps his arm around Daniel’s shoulders and leads him toward the exit. 

“What were you reading, anyway?” 

“Mm? Oh… just re-visiting some information about the magician who inspired me to get started in magic.” He gives Dylan a wide grin. “Turns out there’s quite a bit I didn’t know about Lionel Shrike.” 

Dylan returns the grin and kisses him again, happy, playful, and grateful. He gives Daniel’s ass a little swat to get him moving up the stairs out of the library and toward where they were all living, one big family, united in magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little postscript to Now You See Me 2, which had this lovely moment of eye-fucking between Dylan and Daniel after Dylan's rescue from the submerged safe. I never shipped them before now, and this was pulled out of me all in one go. I haven't written a ficlet this fast in a really long time. I really do not need these bunnies.


End file.
